The Choice
by ana1231234
Summary: As middle school comes to an end, Tsuna and his family have to make a decision that would change their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title: **The Choice

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **As middle school comes to an end, Tsuna and his family have to make a decision that would change their lives.

**Paring: **27OC

**Chapter 1: **

The end of Tsuna's middle school career didn't go quite as planned. He expected it go as normal; some bullying, barely passing, and spending time with his friends before they all go on to high school. But it all changed with a single letter. Initially you would think getting a letter wouldn't be all that bad, but it was the sender that made it a huge deal. Nono. Why he would send Tsuna a letter in the first place, he had no clue.

Until he read it.

What he wanted to tell Tsuna, no give Tsuna, was an opportunity. No high school in Japan. No more simple days with his friends. No more living with his mother. What Nono's opportunity was is a chance to go to Italy with his "family" and train in order to truly inherit the Vongolia when he turns 18.

Now at first Tsuna didn't think much about it, after all, he still had another two months till graduation. So far the only person who knew was Reborn, and, of course, he told Tsuna to go. After all he still is his tutor. But Tsuna didn't want to force his friends to go if he went. Yamamoto was still in the baseball club and already got many offers from different high schools despite his less than average grades. Gokudera was the top of his class and had offers from around the country. Ryohei was already in high school enjoying his time in the boxing club, which has reached an all-time high in members due to his scouting. Hibari was, well, still Hibari but he too decided to finally move on to high school. Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome were enjoying their last year and hanged out every week. Everyone's life was going great! Except for his.

His life was still technically the same. Sure he still had them and enjoyed spending time with them, but his academic life was down the toilet. He didn't have his friend's intellect or a sport to fall back on. You would think that with all the training from Reborn he would at least be moderately good at sports now, but no. No matter how hard he tried, outside the mafia battles and training, he was still ol' dame-Tsuna. And his peers still enjoyed, even now more than ever, that he still lived up to that title. He didn't know what it was, but he just _couldn't _seem to change that fact even after all that he's been through.

It wasn't until one month before graduation that he actually started to take the letter seriously. And all it took was the arrival of another letter. His _only_ chance at high school was _rejected_. He was not accepted into Namimori high school. Sure he barely passed the entrance exam, but they didn't want him there, after all he was dame-Tsuna. The thought _crushed _him. And when the teacher brought it up in class, they all laughed at him. Of course his friends were livid that their class would do that to him, but when they saw Tsuna's expression they knew he didn't want them to do anything. Instead they decided to try and comfort him after class.

It was that night that he really thought about it. "_Should I go? I mean I know I've always rejected the thought of being a mafia boss, but what else do I really have going for me. Anything outside of the battles I've failed at. And really it was all that mess that got me my friends. But I also don't really want to see my dad. And I don't want leave mom. She'll be lonely here. I also don't want to bring Lambo and I-pin into this. Their only six! I don't wanna fail at the only thing I've had some success at. But what if I don't fail? What if I'm actually good at it? What if I'll actually enjoy being the boss? Maybe I should actually give it a try. I also don't want to put all of Reborn's time on me to waste. What future do I have here? People won't hire me because of my clumsiness. My grades won't allow me to get into high school here. Maybe I should go?"_

"You should go." Reborn's voice broke Tsuna out of his thoughts. Reborn and the rest of the Arcobaleno have been growing at an exponential rate since their curse had been broken. They now looked like 10 year olds. Verde estimated that they would grow to be 20 within the next year before they start ageing normally again.

"But what about them. I don't want to ruin their chance at a normal life. I know Mukuro is already back in Italy, but the rest already have a lot going for them. I don't want them to give it up because I failed." Tsuna replied in soft voice.

"It's not your choice dame-Tsuna, it's theirs. You have to ask them. I'm sure they would come with you without any regrets. They have to make their own decisions." He curtly replied. Tsuna knew he was right and stayed silent.

_**The next day after school.(Tsuna's house)~~~~~~~**_

"Tsu-kun I brought you and your friend's snacks. Me and Fuuta are going to the store. Have fun!" Nana said with her usual smile and left the room.

Everyone was gathered in his room for an improve "meeting", as dubbed by Reborn. He even got Hibari to come somehow. He was nervous. He didn't know what they would think. He didn't know what to think. He wanted them to come with him, but he also wanted them to take their own paths.

"Just get to it already Tsuna." Reborn said from the bed he was sitting on.

"What do you need to tell us Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked with a slight smile on his face.

"Well… a while ago Nono sent me a letter asking to go to Italy and train with them before I inherit Vongolia. What do you guys think about it?" he asked meekly at the end.

"That's great juudaime! When are we going?!"

"That's EXTREMELY great Tsuna!"

"Ha-ha that's amazing Tsuna."

"Hn."

"Lambo-sama wants to go!"

"That's great bossu." They all basically had similar responses from each other.

"You all want to go with me?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course Tsuna. Why wouldn't we? You're our friend!" Yamamoto said with a reassuring smile.

"But what about your plans for high school… I don-"

"We want to go with you Tsuna. It would be fun." Chrome said with a small smile on her face.

Tsuna smiled at his friends relieved that they want to come. His still felt a little guilty but he was still happy.

"Ha-hi I'm sorry Tsuna I don't think I can go. My parents already paid the tuition for a really expensive school in Tokyo." Haru said sadly.

"I don't think I could come also Tsuna. I don't want to leave my parents alone if onii-san is going. I'm sorry." Kyoko said in the same tone as Haru.

"It's okay. Knowing you want to come as well is good enough. We can still stay in contact. Either way the kids are staying here for school for a few more years until they want to come as well." Tsuna told them.

"But dame-Tsuna, Lambo-sama wants to come too!"

"Lambo, I want you to stay with mama and take care of her. Could you do that for me?" Lambo stared at Tsuna for a few moments.

"Of course, that's nothing for Lambo-sama!"

"I-pin will help as well!"

"Thank you." Tsuna smiled at them. He knew Fuuta would too.

"So when do we EXTREMELY go" Ryohei asked.

"I'll call Nono and make plans. You'll know by tomorrow." Reborn told the group.

The rest of the night was spent just hanging out together, well, except for Hibari, he left after he found it useless to stay any longer.

As middle school reached an end, Tsuna's class was shocked to see Tsuna was moving. They never expected him to move out of his house. They all thought he was going to forever live with his mother. No one really questioned it, and if they did, their questions were never really answered; Tsuna's friends would drag him away before they had the chance to ask him.

The day after school ended, Tsuna and his friends were at the airport with their luggage. They said their goodbyes at home before a car came and picked them up at their homes. It was when they boarded the plane (Vongolia's private jet) that he started to feel his intuition telling him something. It wasn't a bad feeling. He felt this was going to be good for him and his friends, that this wasn't a mistake, it was the right choice. He looked out the window of the plane as they ascended into the sky, looking at Japan knowing it would be a long time before he would return. After they finally passed the clouds, he laid his head down and fell asleep.

**A/N: Hello my little chickidies! Thank you for reading my new (and first) story. Sorry if it seems ooc. Tell me what you think and review please! Also this story is a 27OC but it might take a few chapters till they meet I need to cover a few things before hand to set up how they meet. See you next chapter! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Title:** The Choice

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** As middle school comes to an end, Tsuna and his family have to make a decision that would change their lives.

**Paring:** 27OC

**Disclaimer: **(oppsies forgot to do it last chapter) I do not own KHR D:

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and following this story. Getting the notices on my email made me very VERY happy :D. Thanks to **_**Plume85, yunibell, ElvinaPotter, and BlackSky83 **_**for being my first responders! Muchas gracias. Now on wards! To the next chapter.**

**Warnings: **My little chickadees (I found the right spelling :D ) there will be minor cursing in this chapter.

**Chapter 2:**

__To say it's been a horrible year for Nerina would be an understatement. Ever since last spring her whole world took a turn for the worst. She speculated her father was in some shady business, but she never guessed it was _mafia_ business. She just thought he was embezzling money from his job, with the sudden increase in money he's been receiving. She never knew her father was borrowing money from a mafia famiglia until after her parents died. Apparently the Don was pissed he wasn't making his payments and decided that he needed to pay with her fathers and mothers life. Now she was stuck paying off her father's debt.

The collector first appeared after their funeral. She had never seen him in her life, and being 15 at the time, he scared her immensely. His form towered over with him being over six feet and her barely over 5'2". The scars and his wide body didn't help at all. He told her in a monotone voice why her father died and how she would have a worse fate if she didn't pick up her father's slack. It took her several minutes after the man left to fully process what he said to her.

At first, she tried to stay in school and get a job to pay off the debt, but as she made payments her due amount kept rising. She eventually had to get another job. The stress of school, bills, and the debt was too much, so she decided to drop school. She refused to live with her only other living relative, her aunt. She didn't want her to be used as collateral damage if she didn't make a payment. It was a disappointment she had to leave school, it was one of the things she enjoyed, and she was one of the top of her class.

She lived this way for a few months until the lackeys of the familigia decided to kill time bullying her when she was off work. She tried to defend herself a few times, but the don wasn't too fond of her "hurting" his subordinates and raised the debt and payments. Her expenses were stretching thin. Now she really wished she moved into the Vongola territory, at least then they would be a little more cautious before starting something. Alas, she couldn't afford living there now with her tight budget. Now she had to run to the safety of her run-down apartment, the only one she could now afford, to escape the mafia don subordinates. She was lucky it's only been physical abuse; she _prayed_ that it wouldn't escalate further.

She currently worked at two places, maybe three with the _still_ rising payments. One was at a small convenience store down her street. The second was her safe heaven and her better paid job, a cashier at a grocery store in the Vongola territory. Here she was able to get her much needed discounts for her groceries, and, best of all, _they_ never bothered her there. They didn't want to agitate any Vongolas in their own territory.

The Vongola famiglia is the number one mafia family in the world and the main famiglia is located in Sicily, so of course their territory would be Sicily. But in Sicily there was one small family called the Ciro famiglia that ruled over one small town in the outskirts of Enna. The Ciro famiglia refused to be allied with Vongola famiglia when they were "taking over" Sicily, so the Vonogla famiglia gave them one rule in order to keep their territory. The gist of it was "Don't piss us off and we won't bother with you." And they followed that rule, after all no one want's to go against the strongest mafia in the world, especially now that they are in the good graces of the Vendice. They have had a close, very close, call in breaking that rule the past year when the don was overheard badmouthing the current Vongola boss, Timoteo.

So the whole past year Nerina has been dealing with the grievances of her parent's death and her situation with the Ciro famiglia. It was until recently that she received the worst news. The don had sent her a notice that spring morning. She had one more year to pay off her debt, or else she'll pay it off by being sold in the human trafficking business. She felt the sudden need to get more jobs.

_**With Tsuna~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Get up dame-Tsuna. We arrived." Reborn said as he smacked Tsuna in the head.

Tsuna woke up to the sight of an empty plane and the face of a 10 year old Reborn holding a gun in his hand. He slowly stretched and yawned before getting off the seat. It was at this time he was grateful Reborn taught (more like forced) him and his friends (except Gokudera and Mukuro) how to speak fluent Italian. He climbed off the plane and got the sight of his friends standing at the base of the looking at what seems like an endless line of men in suits along both sides of the road.

"Welcome to Italy Decimo, Reborn, and Guardians." One man said as he reached the end of the stairs.

"Thank you…" Tsuna replied in a small voice.

"The limo has currently arrived and is ready to take you to the mansion. Please follow me." The man then walked down the road and led them to what looked like a very luxurious limo.

They climbed in to the limo and admired the inside. There was a minibar and snacks in the middle of the limo and seats surrounding the bar. They each got a drink and sat in silence until Yamamoto broke the silence. "So… what are we going to do when we arrive?"

"You're going to meet with Nono first, eat lunch, then get ready to start your schedules." Reborn informed them.

"Where did we EXTREMELY land?" Ryohei asked looking out the window at the forest.

"We landed on a plane strip near the main mansion. It's where the plane lands when main famiglia members are visiting or returning to the mansion. The mansion is hidden by the woods a few miles away from the landing strip." The screen in between the driver lowered.

"We have arrived at the main mansion Decimo." The driver said to them.

The door to the limo was opened by (surprise) another man in a suit. As they exited the limo, they were greeted with the site of a huge mansion. The size of the mansion was accented by the ginormous doors that led to the entrance of the mansion. Standing at the main doorway was Nono smiling at the younger generation with his guardians behind him. "Welcome to the Vongola mansion and your future home, Tsuna." Nono said still smiling. The younger Vongola generation walked up the stairs to the mansion and greeted the older generation. "Come on in, let us eat. You must be famished. We can talk about our plans over Lunch." Nono led them to the dining room where a meal was already prepared and still warm.

"So what's the plan going to be grandfather?" Tsuna asked Timoteo as they ate.

"Tomorrow we will start with your lessons. You and your guardians will start your schooling in the morning at 9 a.m. till lunch at 12. After lunch is training till 4, and after training you will have lessons on how to preform your future jobs as a Vongola boss and guardian. This schedule will change as you will eventually no longer have to continue you schooling. Your schooling will also be different from regular schooling. Your education will be built from not only from the basics you learn in public school, but a wide range of subjects that would benefit you while you're the boss. As time passes you'll no longer need schooling and we'll focus more on your training, lessons, and even begin to take missions. Tsuna, you will have it a little different than your guardians. After, you finish your schooling your training will be oriented towards your leader ship skills. You will still preform some missions with your guardians, but will mainly remain here learning the politics and work of a boss. Based on how well you preform, we might allow you to take short vacations to go where ever you like. Until your lightning guardian reaches a sufficient age to begin his lessons and take his position, my guardian will take over in his stead. Are there any questions?"

"What age do you think Lambo should begin his lessons?" Tsuna asked.

"He is going to attend school in Japan, right?" Timoteo asked and received a nod. "We can begin his training when he reaches his preteens and have him visit during summer to get him accustomed to his position and to make sure you and guardians still retain a bond between each other." Timoteo responded to Tsuna's question.

"Who are we going to be training with?" Yamamoto asked.

"You will have different trainings as time passes. You will usually have training with your corresponding guardian throughout the week and a joint training on the weekends. But some days we might be able to have your corresponding Arcobaleno or Varia member train you."

They continued talking about their plans for the future till it was time for bed. Things were certainly going to be more interesting in the mansion with both generations.

**A/N: Hello my chickadees how are you? I hoped you liked chapter 2. The next chapter will mainly be a mini time skip and what went on during that time trip. If you want I can make omakes on what went on during the time skip in later chapters. Tell me what you think. Till next chapter :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Title:** The Choice

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** As middle school comes to an end, Tsuna and his family have to make a decision that would change their lives.

**Paring:** 27OC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR D:

**Warning: **There is cursing my little chickadees.

**A/N: Thank you all for the follows and reviews! I'm glad people like my story :). I hope you enjoy this one. (I wonder how some people can make huge author notes. I can barely do three sentences.)**

**Chapter 3:**

**5 months later (September)**

Things were going very well for the tenth generation Vongola, well, except for the occasional leveled wall. They were all flourishing in their lessons, especially Tsuna. He was doing really well in all of his lessons and training sessions. When he was questioned about this sudden increase in performance he said he didn't feel as pressured or stressed to succeed as he did in Japan. Because of his excellent performance he has been steadily getting more boss work then school work. This was both a good thing and a bad thing. Good thing because it showed what he was really capable of. Bad because the steady increase of paper work was thinning his once almost unbreakable patience.

For example, about 3 months ago, Mukuro finally arrived for his training as a Mist Guardian. However he decided to announce his arrival by fighting a very tired Hibari whom just returned from a mission with the ninths Cloud Guardian, and destroyed a good portion of the office wing and crashed into Tsuna's office. Almost everyone had the common sense to not, under any circumstance, disturb a boss when doing paper work, especially the boss of a major famiglia. Alas, this unspoken rule went ignored by his two guardians. It was an understatement that they were scared shitless when they saw his face after they made his two-foot tall paper work stack scatter across the room. Let's just say Hibari got the rest he wanted (and not in a good way).

Training was also doing wonders on the boys (and girl), and it also helped that they were finishing their growth spurts. They all grew a few inches and are almost to their future counter parts height. They also gained a little bit of muscle mass (which their "fan girls" in Japan would appreciate). All of their flames also grew in both strength and amount. One of the reasons of this (other than the training) is that they constantly have their box animals out and about. This also caused more ruckuses in the mansion, but they enjoyed spending times with their companions. What surprised them was that as they grew, so did their animals. Natsu, Uri, and Jirou now looked almost like full grown adults of their respective breeds. The other box animals have slightly increased in size, except for Gyuudon for the obvious reason. The biggest mile stone passed in training was performed by Tsuna. He, like primo, was now able to enter his Hyper Dying Will Mode without the use of pills or a bullet, and can now use his flames outside of said mode (though are considerably weaker outside of said mode).

In accordance with his new abilities, Tsuna was now able to stealthily escape his sworn enemy and bane, paperwork. He often snuck away from his office to avoid paperwork. This annoyed Hibari and Reborn to no end since they were responsible for his recapture and retrieval. During these excursions he would explore the Vongola territory in Sicily. This was actually one of his favorite pass times. He enjoyed being immersed in the new culture and seeing what the things he was going to one day take responsibility of. Although the native people were ignorant of this as he hid his Vongola sky ring in his pocket. He also changed into more casual clothes then the suits and ties he wore in the mansion and to the occasional meetings he attends.

It was this certain excursion in the middle of September that had stood out the most. It was the first one he attempted in quite some time. The previous month his mother and the kids visited the mansion for their summer vacation. It was both fun and a headache for him. Fun cause he got to spend time with the kids, a headache because of the endless paperwork on repairs due to Lambo's and Gokudera's fights that occurred at least every few hours. After their visit he also had a series of meeting with Nono to attend. It was at this time when he finished his (rarely) small pile of paperwork and lessons that he was able to sneak out again and explore. This times location, the border of his territory and the Ciro Famiglia's territory.

It was around midafternoon when he arrived in the small town. He observed his surroundings and appreciated the scenery. The small town was void of any overly large buildings, the tallest being maybe 4 stories. Like Enna, it was built along the huge hill, had the view of the surrounding land, and was surrounded by nature. Some of the buildings had plants growing along the wall, making it look older then how they really were. The buildings that were stores and restaurants were labeled by small signs hanging in front of their establishments. As he further explored and met some people he discovered at what point the border lies. He briefly examined the other side of the border, which he observed was less maintained and inviting as his side, from his side of it, after all a boss wouldn't walk into another's territory uninvited. He then continued his exploring checking out the small stores near the border. He was enjoying his little walk until he felt something crash into him.

**At the mansion a few hours ago.~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Reborn fought the urge to groan when he opened the door to Tsuna's office. He, like the other Arcobalenos, was now almost physically 15 years old. He dropped the new pile of paperwork on his desk and looked at the finished pile left to be picked up and delivered to Nono by their "messenger" (a trusted subordinate). His student escaped again. "_At least this time he finished the pile he originally had." _He thought. He walked towards the direction that Hibari in. It was his turn to find their "missing" future don. He was starting to get annoyed at these disappearances.

He opened the door that led to the Cloud Guardians training room. He watched the training session briefly before coughing to announce his presence. The two Cloud Guardians stopped their training to acknowledge whoever walked in. Hibari merely sighed when he saw it was Reborn.

"The omnivore snuck out again." Hibari stated.

"Yes and it's your turn to recapture him." Reborn replied to his statement.

Hibari sighed again. "I will after I finish my training. I have better things to do then locate the omnivore at the moment."

"Alright just have him back in time for dinner."

**With Nerina (while Tsuna is exploring the stores)**

Nerina was in a good mood. It was her first night off in weeks since she got her third job. She also was able to pay all of her bills and her payment with a little extra money left over. This meant that this week she would be able to spend a little more on groceries and maybe even do a little shopping! It was a very good day for her. She felt happy now that she got a third job, despite her long work days. Her new job had a higher pay then her grocery store job and was a little further in Vongola's territory. To her that meant less bullying, which has gotten worse than usual, and a safer day. She had finished her grocery shopping earlier that day and had just finished her shopping at the cheap clothing store near the border of territories. She was due for new clothes; her body…developed a little more in the last month. (Her body refuses to grow past her 5'2" height to her dismay.)

She was walking out of the clothing store when she bumped into what felt like another person. She fell on the ground due to the force of the crash with the other person and dropped her bags. She felt a slight pain on her rear after her impact with the ground. She looked up and saw a cute foreigner with brown hair that was spiked up in random directions, but still had some bangs framing his eyes. His eyes were a beautiful shade of brown that held a certain warmth to them that made her feel safe and accepted. He looked a few inches taller than her.

"I'm so sorry!" they both said to one another at the same time.

She accepted his hand and stood up. She glanced at her new clothes and felt like crying. Her new clothes were covered in mud. "_Well there goes my new clothes." _She thought in dismay.

**With Tsuna~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Tsuna looked down and immediately felt bad. He caused someone to fall down and get hurt. He was a little surprised when he saw he knocked down a pretty girl who looked to be around his age. She was a petite girl who still had a little muscle on her bones. She had long honey brown hair that cascaded down her back in little waves. Her eyes were a shade of a deep, dark brown that looked tired but still held a little spark in them. After they studied each other for a moment, they both apologized to each other and he helped her up. He followed her gaze and felt worse than he did before. He caused her clothes to get ruined. He briefly checked his pocket for his wallet and was relieved he remembered to bring it this time.

"I'm so sorry. Here, let me replace them." He said as he helped her pick up the now ruined clothes.

"No it's okay. I wasn't paying attention." She tried to refuse.

"No, it was my fault. I insist." He insisted.

She studied him for a little, trying to see if he held any alternate motives then guilt. "Okay… thank you…?"

"Tsuna."

"Thank you Tsuna."

"I think I saw a store not too far from here." She let him guide her to the other clothing store down the street. They walked in silence for a few moments before she decided to at least converse with the nice and cute foreigner.

"So…" she began, "are a tourist or did you move here?" she asked

He looked at her briefly, "I recently moved here."

She felt slightly more at ease that he was replying and not making it awkward for her. "Really? How do you like it here?"

They entered the clothing store and continued to talk to each other as Nerina chose her clothes. She was glad her undergarments survived the fall. It would have been very uncomfortable for both of them if he tried to buy her that as well. Even after they finished the shopping they still walked with each other for a while just talking to each other. They really enjoyed each other's company. Their conversation was cut when Tsuna's phone started to ring. He checked his phone and saw that it was Hibari. He turned to his new and first friend outside of the mafia. "I'm sorry I have to take this." She smiled and gestured that it was okay. He walked a few feet away from her.

"Hello?" Tsuna answered.

"Where are you omnivore?"

"Exploring."

"Well it's time for you to come back, or do you want me to come for you?" Tsuna shivered a little. Even though they had a better relationship then before, he still scared him a little.

"I'm on my way." Tsuna said. Hibari immediately hanged up the moment he finished speaking. Tsuna sighed; slightly disappointed he couldn't spend more time with his new friend. He walked back to her.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." He told her.

"It's okay. It's getting late any way." She gestured to the sun that was reaching sun set. Tsuna was slightly surprised it was already this late in the day.

"Well, bye. See you again soon?" he half asked and said with a slightly hopeful smile.

"Yeah, see you soon." She smiled back softly.

**A/N: And done! Hope you liked their first meeting. I tried to make it feel as normal as possible, hence the slightly awkward conversation. Thanks for reading! Till the next chapter my little chickadees :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Story Title:** The Choice

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** As middle school comes to an end, Tsuna and his family have to make a decision that would change their lives.

**Paring:** 27OC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR D:

**A/N: Hello my little chickadees! Sorry for the long wait. The last few days have been hectic for me. I went on a trip for summer camp (to NASA's Johnson Space Center) then when I came back my computer decided to start stalling and after several diagnostics one of my main applications for running my computer was malfunctioning and I had to refresh (same as restarting but keeping your files) my computer and the last 3 days have been re-updating and re-installing all my programs. I had half of this chapter finished before the trip and I barely finished it now so I hope you enjoy! Now onward! To the belated chapter! **

**Chapter 4**

**3 weeks later (first week of October)**

**At the mansion**

"Has anyone seen Tsuna?" Gokudera asked the group during their post-training relaxation.

"Isn't he EXTREMELY supposed to be in his office doing his paperwork?" Ryohei asked, lying on the floor.

"I just checked his office and he wasn't there. Do you think he went out again?"

"You know now that I think about it, Tsuna has been going out a lot these past few weeks. He almost goes out every day now, before he would only go once a week." Yamamoto said.

They thought about Yamamoto's observation for few moments. Their eyes widened slightly when they realized what he said was true. "You're EXTREMELY right!" Ryohei said. It was at that time Reborn walked inside the one of many lounges the mansion held. He observed his students guardians for a second and already knew what they were talking about.

"So you're finally noticing the patterns of Tsuna's disappearances. Took you longer than I thought, we should increase your training." He said bluntly.

"Ha-ha you already knew?" Yamamoto said a little nervously, rubbing his neck.

"I knew within the first week. I was waiting for you to notice before mentioning anything. Nono's guardians noticed to."

"What's boss doing?" Chrome asked softly.

"That's for you to find out." Reborn left the room, ending their conversation.

"Did you notice Hibari?" Yamamoto asked.

"Hn."

"Really!? When!?" Gokudera asked, almost screaming. The past few months has done wonders on his temper. The only time he ever really lost it now is when it directly involved his precious juudaime's safety. This has also allowed his and Yamamoto's relationship to grow beyond the competition for right hand man.

Hibari looked at the others debating on whether or not on telling them. After a few seconds passed he finally decided. "Herbivore, who's in charge of retrieving him when he leaves?" he asked in a flat voice.

"Kufufu, so you know where he's been going skylark." Mukuro stated.

"Where has he been EXTREMELY going?"

"I don't have the obligation of telling you. Find out yourself." He left after that note.

"…well, what do you guys think we should do?"

"We should follow him." Mukuro said.

"That sounds like an EXTREMELY good plan."

"Wouldn't it be better to just ask him?" asked Chrome.

"We could ask juudaime when he comes back." Gokudera said.

"And if he doesn't tell us?" Mukuro questioned.

"Then we'll EXTREMELY follow him."

**With Tsuna~~~~~~~~~**

Tsuna was enjoying his evening, and all his previous evenings, with Nerina. Over the past three weeks since their first meeting, he has been making the effort to spend more time with her. He would finish his work faster to leave earlier, subtlety adjust some training times, and work around her large work schedule just to have enough time to visit her. He would usually meet her between her second job (grocery store) and her third (which he found out to be at a small call center) because her schedule changed to where she now had two hours between them. He also meets her during this time because she was in his territory and not the Ciro's. But today her worked called and said she wasn't needed at the call center. During their time together they talked to each other about random aspects of their lives. He enjoyed their conversations immensely. He felt really sad for her when she told him a little bit about her situation and why she need three jobs, but he still felt like she was leaving out some crucial details (and he has learned the hard way that his intuition is never wrong). His thoughts came to a halt when he heard her speak.

"Since I'm off for the afternoon, would you like to come over for dinner?" She asked.

He smiled down at her. "Sure." '_I'm technically not trespassing. I'm being invited in.'_ he thought to himself.

This would be the second time he came over her apartment. The first time he barely made it through the front door before he was called to go back home. Even though it was a very brief visit, he still somewhat saw the condition that her run-down apartment was in. He wanted to help her, but every time he offered, she would turn him down, not wanting to burden him with her problems. So for the past week he has been slightly pulling some strings behind the scenes to help her. He wasn't sure why he was feeling this need to help and protect her, but he summed it up to it being his need to help a friend.

They slowly walked towards the small place she calls home. The walk was silent until they heard the laughter of a child across the street. When they look to see the source of it, they both smiled lightly. Across the street was a small family of three. The parents were walking with their young daughter when the father picked her up and put her on his shoulders. After observing the scene they continued walking until a question was asked.

"What were your parents like?" Tsuna asked softly.

Nerina looked ahead with a somber smile on her face. "They were okay I guess. I know they weren't perfect, but they still loved me. My mom was usually at home with me but she hated it. She came from a rich family and my dad was lower-middle class so she would always complain about our financial situation. But she never fought with him in front of me; she would only start fights with him when she thought I was asleep. My dad loved me a lot too. He would always find time for me outside of his work. He was constantly working to try and keep up with my mother's demands. I guess that's what led him to taking money from a mafia famiglia. I honestly thought he was just taking money from his work when he suddenly brought in more money for my mom. I used to think they didn't love each other until I thought back on their relationship after they died. There were small times when I saw them look at each other with love written all over their face, so I'm glad that they died still married together, I was expecting them to divorce with all their fighting."

"I'm sorry about your loss." Tsuna told her quietly. She softly smiled at him.

"What about your parents? What are they like?" she asked him.

"I love my mom a lot. She was the one who raised me until I moved here. She would always be there for me when I needed her. She didn't care about the quirks I used have and wanted what was best for me, though she was a little airheaded at times. I was sad to move away from her, but she understood I needed to."

"What about your dad?"

"I'm not really sure what to think of him anymore. I know I used to hate him though."

"Why?"

"He was never there. He was always at work and never there for my mom. Sure he provided us with what we needed necessity wise, but he wasn't there for when we need him otherwise. I have never seen him make it for an anniversary, birthday, or holiday. From what I remember he only visited about three times, and two of those times were work related. He never saw how sad my mom was when he never showed up for anything and I hated him, and I still kind of do, for that. It didn't help that when he did come, he'd just pig out and get drunk. But I now kind of understand why he wasn't there. His job was dangerous and he didn't want us involved, but he still could have at least visited my mom when she needed him."

She thought about this for a little before speaking. "You should tell him that. You should tell him how you feel and talk to him before you come to a conclusion on how you feel about him. You don't know what he felt or thought about when he never visited. If you don't confront him properly then you'll never know or have a chance to fix your relationship with him." She told him gingerly.

They soon reached her apartment and entered it. What they saw shocked them. All of her stuff was damaged and thrown across the room. She quickly ran into her room and was glad to see it untouched. He looked around the living room and spotted a note left for her on floor in the center of the room. He picked it up and read it out loud.

_Remember you only have a few months left. I'm doubling your payments. If you have time to screw around with your boyfriend then you can work to pay back what you owe. Remember what will happen if you don't. _

_Don of the Ciro Famiglia. _

"_Shit."_ He heard her say. He turned to her. When she looked back at him, she saw an emotion in his eyes she never thought she would see, anger. She knew he was angry at the don and her situation, but she couldn't help but be a little scared of him right now. When he saw the small amount of fear in her eyes his expression softened a bit from the expressionless one he wore.

"What does he mean "Remember what will happen."?" He said in an eerily calm voice.

"H-he said he would sell me to the human trafficking system if I don't pay him back in time." She said in a small, slightly quivering voice looking down at her feet. She still was afraid that would actually happen.

She felt the temperature in the room raise a little looked up at Tsuna. She was shocked when she saw his eyes turn orange briefly, but blew it off as her just seeing thing. "How much is left of your debt?" He asked her sternly.

"100,000 euros." She told him. He nodded at her.

"Gather some of your stuff. I'm not letting you stay here anymore."

"No! I'm not your responsibility and I refuse to get you involved with this!"

"I'm not letting you stay if you're not safe. Let me help you." She looked at him straight in the eyes. She saw that he wasn't going to let her refuse.

"Fine, but I still have to work, and means coming back into this area for it so you're going to have to deal with that." She told him.

He sighed. "Fine, go get your stuff."

After she gathered some of her clothing and valuables he walked her back into Vongola territory and felt some people watching him, no doubt some of the Ciro members. He led her to a hotel near her job farthest from her home and got a room for her. When he was leaving the hotel after getting her situated, he recognized the managers face (who was at the front desk). He walked up to the front desk and coughed lightly to attract his attention.

"How can I he-"the man stopped midsentence in when he looked up. "De-"

"Can we speak in private?" Tsuna cut him off before he could say his title and followed him into the office.

The man led Tsuna into his office and closed the door, blinds, and vents to keep their conversation from traveling into the ears of others. "What can I do for you Decimo?" the man asked his future boss. The man wore a common suit, but wore a tie with the faint embroidery of the Vongola crest on the end of it.

"I need you to keep an eye out on a friend I have currently dwelling here." Tsuna told him ina polite yet stern way.

"Of course Decimo, who is this friend you need to protect?"

"Her name is Nerina and she is staying in room 214."

"As you wish Decimo. I will also make her stay here as comfortable as possible with no charge. It is an honor you view my hotel safe for your…needs."

Tsuna blushed slightly at what the man who greeted him to the country insinuated. "No it's not like that. She's a friend I have recently made who is in trouble with the Ciro Famiglia. Please take care of her."

"Of course Decimo. I'm sorry for assuming wrongly of you." Tsuna nodded briefly in acceptance with a light blush still on his face.

"Thank you…"

"Ricardo sir."

"Thank you Ricardo. Have a nice day." Tsuna told him sincerely as he got up to leave the office. Ricardo was up and opened the door before Tsuna was able to walk up to it. Tsuna smiled at him in thanks before he left the hotel and went home.

**A few minutes later~~~~~~~~~**

When Tsuna arrived home, he was greeted by his guardians in the lounge they liked to relax in. "Juu-Tsuna! Where were you?" Gokudera asked him. Over the past few weeks Tsuna has been trying to get him to drop his title and call him by his given name. He was glad there was progress.

"Actually, I've been needing to tell you guys something, but I'm sure Kyoya and Reborn already know." Tsuna told them as he relaxed on one of the plush couches in the lounge.

"What is it Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked with slight curiosity.

"On one of my little excursions I made a friend."

"What's their EXTRME name?" Ryohei asked.

"Her name is Nerina." Tsuna told them. His guardians were slightly surprised his new friend was a she.

"Kufufu looks like our Tsuna got himself a "girlfriend"" Mukuro teased Tsuna.

Tsuna blushed for the second time. "It's not like that!"

"When will we be able to meet her?" asked Chrome. She was happy there might be a chance she could have girl-friend that lived in the same country as her.

"Before you meet her I need your guys help with something."

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter. I've noticed my chapters are slowly getting longer. I feel happy about that. I hope you liked this chapter. Till the next chapter my chickadees!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Story Title: **The Choice

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **As middle school comes to an end, Tsuna and his family have to make a decision that would change their lives.

**Paring: **27OC

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR D:

**A/N: Greetings my chickadees! I finally finished my camp so now I have more time to write! I'm thinking of writing another story for Fairy Tail but I don't know if I should wait till I finish this one first or just get to writing it. Any way I feel so happy! I found a way to download audio from tumblr so I was able to get the full version of Future Fish from Free! Eternal Summer! If you wanna know how you can pm me or just look it up on youtube like I did. Any way back to the story, would my chickadees like it if I start including omakes at the end of things that occurred during the time skips or just to go on with the story? Well… onward! To the new chapter!**

**Chapter 5:**

**Two days later~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Are you sure they'll like me?" Nerina asked Tsuna nervously. She was meeting his friends at a café near her hotel for the first time. She was really nervous because she hasn't socialized with anyone other than Tsuna the past year and a half. She didn't want to be rude or say something wrong. She was settled in at the hotel and she was glad the staff was really nice. She was surprised they gave her so many complimentary things, but she didn't mention anything about it and accepted their kindness.

"Yes I'm sure. Just be yourself. They'll know if you're acting." Tsuna replied to her question.

When they arrived at the café she noticed a group of boys and a girl in the corner. They were a little loud. She noticed that the man with the pineapple hairdo and the man with a bird on his head were arguing while the rest were either watching or try to calm them down. Tsuna started to lead her to the group and when they were nearing the group they all stopped and looked at them approaching. She felt her nervousness multiply as they all studied her, for what, she didn't know, and eventually looked back to Tsuna (some after smiling at her). Tsuna introduced them and they all ordered their coffee. It was the man in a black and yellow fedora, Reborn if she remembered correctly, who asked her the first question.

"So, Nerina how did you meet Tsuna?" he already knew but she didn't know that, and he wanted to tease his student a little.

"Oh. I was shopping for new clothes and we bumped into each other. All my clothes fell on the ground and got dirty when I fell down." She told him. Before she could continue Reborn looked at Tsuna.

"Dame-Tsuna that's no way to treat a lady." He scolded Tsuna.

"It wasn't his fault. Plus he bought me new ones even when he didn't have to." She defended Tsuna.

The others were surprised. She actually stood up to Reborn. But quickly remembered that she didn't know any of their positions. They continued to talk about her life and time spent with Tsuna until Yamamoto brought up stories about when they were in middle school.

"Ha-ha remember that time we tried to teach Tsuna how to swim." Yamamoto mentioned while smiling.

"What happened?" Nerina, or Rina as the others are calling her now.

"We all tried to teach him but we weren't able to teach him. Only Reborn was able to a few days later."

"What was your middle school like?" She asked curiously.

"Ha-ha it was fun! I was in the baseball club, Kyoya was the leader of the Discipline Committee, and Ryohei was in the boxing club."

"What did the discipline committee do?" she asked looking at Hibari.

"Bite herbivores." She looked at him confused before Gokudera spoke up.

"He means beat up kids who broke the rules." He explained.

"Oh. Well that seems kind of harsh. Do they at least get a warning first?"

"They got one at the entrance ceremony." Hibari told her.

"Oh. I guess it's their own fault if they didn't heed your warning in the beginning of the year. Were you in any clubs?" she asked now looking towards Tsuna.

"I wasn't really good at anything in middle school so I just went to school." Tsuna said. He didn't care about his previous status in middle school anymore. He realized in the beginning of his training that what his peers thought of him didn't matter or apply anymore.

"Aw. Did you at least have fun?" she asked.

He smiled lightly. "Yeah I did."

The groups' conversations continued for hours. She found out a lot of stuff about Tsuna and his (now also hers) friends. She found out how they met each other (revised version of course), some funny stories about their experiences, and even a little bit about their past.

By the time they walked her back to her hotel at night, she was exhausted and fell asleep the moment she laid her head down.

**In the Ciro's territory. Unknown location.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Boss! Boss!" an unknown man in a cheap suit yelled as he ran into an office.

"What the hell do you want?!" the boss of the Ciro famiglia yelled back.

"I have news!"

"It better be good!"

"I was walking in the Vongola territ-"

"What did I say about going there." The boss was livid. That was one rule he wanted followed no matter what.

"I promise you it was worth it!"

"Fine, fine. Continue."

"As I was saying, I walking in the Vongola territory and I walked pass a café and Nerina was there." The boss's face grew a frown and anger was lit in his eyes. "She was there with a group of men. But you can't guess who I recognized with her."

"Who?" the boss's anger was temporarily replaced with curiosity.

"The Smoking Bomb Hayato and the hitman Reborn." The boss's eyes widened.

"So, she's been associating with some main Vongola."

"Yes sir, and they looked like they were friends. The others in the group consisted of the male she has been hanging out with, another unknown female, and four other unknown males."

"Hm…I shall forgive you for breaking my rule. This information is very useful for me. Now leave, I have some planning to do."

"Thank you, boss." The man left his boss's office.

**One week later. With Nerina.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I'm sorry. I can't come. My boss wants me to stay for an extra 30 minutes, we're packed." Nerina said into the phone at her work place.

"It's okay we'll wait for at the café." Tsuna replied from the other end of the line.

"No, you guys go on ahead. I still have to go to my second job. Maybe I can meet you guys after it. I have some time then."

"Okay…" his voice sounded hesitant and tense.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Call me when you get out off of your second job. We'll pick you up."

"Okay, thanks! See you soon. Bye."

"Bye" Tsuna hanged up the phone.

Nerina was currently at her first job as a waitress in a small American dinner in the Ciro's territory. The place was packed with a rush that no one saw coming. Everyone around her was in a rush trying to accommodate all of their customers. The now stressful environment was not helping the uneasiness that she has been feeling.

**With Tsuna and his guardians.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"She said she'll meet us later. Come on. We need to find a gift she can give to Reborn." Tsuna said as he hung up his phone.

"Why?" Chrome asked lightly.

"Her work received a sudden rush and she's needed longer."

They continued walking towards the small shopping area in the town. They were supposed to meet her today in order to help her find a birthday present for Reborn. She claimed she already got Tsuna a present a few days prior when his guardians asked if she needed help with his present. Tsuna was feeling even more unease with her phone call. His intuition has been glaring at him all day, but he didn't know what for. He felt it had to do with Nerina after her phone call, but he trusted the men who he sent to look after her while she was working. He could also tell that his guardians felt like something major was going to happen today. They figured they would have to wait for it to happen and continued their shopping.

**With Nerina 30 minutes later.~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Nerina walked out of the dinner with a relieved sigh. She walked in the direction of her second job, but was shortly stopped with the sight of some Ciro famiglia members blocking her path. She felt fear and confusion fill her body. "_What do they want with me? I still have 6 months!"_

"Can I help you?" she said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Actually you can. You can either come with us willingly or we will have to use force. Like with what we did with these guys who refused to let us approach you." Some men moved to reveal two men who were knocked out on the ground.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"You mean you don't know? Hahaha this is rich! Men, get her!" the now revealed leader of the group of about 15 men ordered them.

She took off running in the other direction, but they quickly caught up to her. She was stopped when men appeared from both directions of the street. She reached into her bag and brought out the knife she always carried in order to protect herself. She held the blade skillfully, showing that she has had to fight with it before (A/N: The incident mentioned in the second chapter I believe. But she did also train briefly with the knife for self-defense after her parent's death.) She knew she wasn't going to be able to escape, but she did want to distract the men from the other men whom they claimed tried to protect her. She felt she should at least try and help them escape in return for their protection. She felt one of the men come up behind her and stab something into her neck. Last thing she saw was the ground before her world turned black.

**3 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~**

The two men who were left in the street unconscious were slowly returning to the real world. The taller man was the first to fully comprehend thoughts after the initial cloudiness left his brain. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" He yelled. He frantically searched his pockets for his second phone (the first is personal, second his "business"). He was slightly relieved when he felt the piece of technology in his grasp. He quickly opened his phone and quickly called his boss. He heard the ringing stop and a voice.

"Hello."

"Don!"

"Yes?"

"I'm so so so sorry! We failed! They ambushed us! We were outnumbered!" he screamed into the phone frantically, having a mild panic attack.

"Calm down." His boss's voice was stern. "Where is your location? We'll meet you in five minutes."

The man gave his location and hung up the phone. "Ug. What happened?" he heard his partner finally coming back to his right state of mind.

"We're in deep shit. That's what happened." The man told his partner in the voice of a man anticipating his death. He knew not to anger or disappoint a don, and he felt they just did.

**With Tsuna and his guardians.~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Tsuna's guardians looked at their boss as he shut his phone with more strength then he needed to. They knew something went wrong and he was angry, but not nearly as much that they have seen before. They kept silent and followed their sky as he walked away with a slight stomp in his step. They felt they were going to be busy the next few days.

**Omake one: Iemitsu's First Visit (while they live at the mansion)**

"TUNA FISH! YOUR PAPA IS HERE!"

Tsuna heard the voice of his father echo across the mansion. He started to scream in his head. "_Crap. Crap. Crap. What's he doing here?" _Tsuna looked at Reborn who was checking his paper work.

"You have to see your dad Tsuna. He's here for a meeting." Not looking up from the paper work.

"Then it only has to be for business nothing else." Tsuna said stubbornly. He felt some hatred for his father.

Iemitsu went back to the CEDEF building with a somber expression. His son refused to talk to him about anything outside of the Vongola business.

**A/N: And that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. So I decided to do an omake for this chapter. I'm not exactly sure how an omake is supposed to be written. I'm guessing it's supposed to be a short little side story. Anyway, till next chapter my chickadees.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Story Title:** The Choice

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** As middle school comes to an end, Tsuna and his family have to make a decision that would change their lives.

**Paring:** 27OC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR D:

**A/N: Hello my chickadees! I don't really have anything to say for this chapter (/(^^) so here's the next installment!**

**Chapter 6**

**Somewhere in the Ciro Territory (the next day)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Boss, your plan worked. The Vongola are requesting a meeting with you." The right hand man of the Ciro famiglia said to his boss.

"Good, agree on the terms that only three men can come, and the meeting shall be held here in our territory." The con replied with a haughty smirk on his face.

"Yes sir."

"The girl is still sedated?"

"Yes sir, I've also made sure no harm has come to her as you requested."

"Good, we don't want to make them angrier than they already are."

"I understand sir. But why do you want to keep her sedated the whole time."

"I don't want to deal with any of the screaming and struggling shit that comes with a hostage. Now get back to work. I want to know when the Vongola plan on coming."

"Yes sir."

**With Tsuna and his guardians (2 hours later)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Everyone knows their part in the plan, right?" Tsuna asked his guardians.

"Yes Tsuna." They all replied.

"I'm curious. Why are you EXTREMELY willingly working with Hibari in this mission?" Ryohei asked looking at Mukuro.

"Kufufufufu she is the only one who has complimented my hair style." He said referring to how she said she liked his hair when they first met.

Everyone looked at Mukuro in exasperation, which he replied with a shrug. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto walked in the direction of the meeting location, while the rest of the guardians disappeared with Mukuro and Chrome's illusions. Their plan was set in action.

**Beginning of Mission: Group B (Mukuro, Chrome, Hibari, and Ryohei)**

Group B's part in this mission was simple. Locate Nerina and take her back to the Vongola mansion. Originally, Tsuna wanted to just take her back to the hotel, but Nono would only let them execute this mission if she would become a part of their famiglia. While Tsuna is the heir to the famiglia, he still has to take orders from Nono until he takes the position, so it was either induct her into the famiglia or leave her in the possession of the Ciro. When questioned why, Nono replied that they have no business rescuing or dealing with the problems of a person outside their famiglia.

Their plan was simple, but effective against a small famiglia like the Ciro. While Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera (group A) attend the meeting with the Ciro, group B would use Mukuro and Chrome's illusions to conceal their presence and extract Nerina from the Ciro famiglia. Hibari's part in this plan was to wait for the signal from Tsuna to destroy the Ciro famiglia. Ryohei was there to assist any injuries with his flames if needed. They quickly entered the headquarters of the Ciro and searched for her room. While they were searching they overheard a conversation between two of the member.

"Hey Rico. It's time for her next dosage." One man said.

The man they now knew as Rico nodded and walked down the hall. The group followed the man who eventually led them to a room deep in the compound. They followed him inside the room to find their new friend unconscious on the floor with her bag on the table next to a litter of sedative wrappers and a needle. Ryohei quickly knocked out the man and carefully laid him on the ground to avoid making any noise. He approached the unconscious girl and examined her.

"She has no signs of abuse. The only injuries she has is from her kidnapping" Ryohei said to his fellow guardians. Part of the sun guardian's job was to handle the missions requiring medical finesse or to use the healing properties of his flames if needed on a mission. Because of this Ryohei's training and lessons included medical training.

The others nodded. Ryohei lifted Nerina from the ground and everyone left the room. The quickly navigated out of the compound and left, except for Hibari who laid on the roof waiting for his signal. The others who left the Ciro headquarters quickly crossed the border and sent the message to their boss. They entered the car that was waiting for them and took off in the direction of their own HQ.

**With Group A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Group A entered the small restaurant which was hosting the meeting. In the entrance of the restaurant, there was a man in a suit waiting for them and recognized him as the right hand man of the Ciro don. The man noticed the crest on their suit pocket and motioned them to follow. He led them into a private room in which the Ciro Don was in. The Don looked haughtily at them with a smirk on his face and motioned to the lone chair in front of him.

"Have a seat, whoever is the lead negotiator." The man said in a disrespectful tone.

Tsuna took a seat on the chair while his two guardians stood slightly behind him on their respective sides. Tsuna looked at the man with an emotionless face and state of mind. This state was dubbed as his "boss mode". When dealing with mafia business he would always enter his "boss mode", which would unnerve all of the people who knew him personally (except for Reborn). But they were slowly getting used this "mode" of his. As Tsuna sat in the chair, he studied the Don as he had with others at various meeting. He could already tell what kind of man he was within the first few moments. Even if it was torture, he was really glad Reborn was his tutor. After a few moments of silence, Tsuna broke the silence.

"You have one of our members in your possession. We would prefer you return her before we will have to take action."

"Oh, member? I was not informed of this. When did she become a member of the Vongola?"

"She became a member of our famiglia the moment she became acquainted with several of our elite members. That means by default, she is under our protection."

"Is that so? Are you aware your member is in quite some debt with us?"

"Yes and you broke your agreement with her and took her months prior to your agreed time."

"Do you have proof of this?"

"In fact I do." Tsuna showed the letter found in the destruction of her apartment a little more than a week ago. "This message here addressed by you states that the time in which her debt to you was due was in "_a few months"."_

The don's haughty expression change into one with a deep frown. "How about we make an agreement then?"

"And what will this "agreement" be?"

"We will return your member untouched and in return you pay us 200,000 euros."

"And if I don't agree?"

"Then say your farewell to your "precious" member."

Tsuna felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and let a smirk grow on his face. "You know I can't let that happen Don Ciro. You see," when his guardian heard their signal, Yamamoto reached for his sword and Gokudera his pocket. Gokudera brought out his phone, pressed a button, and closed it before reaching into his pocket again. "What kind of boss will I be if I can't protect those I personally put into my protection?"

The Don and his right hand man looked at Tsuna in shock. Before either of them could retaliate in any way, they both had weapons readied and pointed in their faces. Both men grew nervous. The Don had skull like gun pointed at his head, while his right hand man had a sword pressed up to his neck that was oh so close to breaking his skin. "Now Ciro, I believe it was your famiglia who broke multiple agreements. Your famiglia has broken the one rule you would always regret. Now I believe I shall go inform Nono of finally acquiring all of Sicily." Tsuna motioned his guardians to follow. Both men knocked the Ciro don and his right hand man unconscious. As they left the building, Tsuna nodded to the subordinates who now surrounded the small restaurant.

**With Nerina the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Nerina woke up with her brain pounding into her skull. "_What happened?" _Nerina opened her eyes and saw glass of water and aspirin on an unfamiliar bedside table. She sat up and examined the room with wide eyes. This has had to be the most lavish and expensive room she has ever been in."_And I thought my hotel room was nice!" _She got off the bed and looked at the pills that were left for her. She contemplated taking them for a few moments before deciding on leaving them there until she could trust where ever she was. She walked to the very beautiful and intricate double doors of her room and opened the doors. She looked into the hallway and found the hallway in a similar fashion to her room, lavish and expensive. She noticed that the hall had no windows before she noticed the man standing a few feet away from her door.

"Ah, you're finally awake. The decimo requests your presence in his office." The man said to her.

She silently and softly nodded to the man. As he led her down the many hallways that she lost track of, she studied her soundings and noticed she was inside one of the Vongola headquarters. She suddenly felt very nervous. "_What does the Vongola want with me?! I haven't done anything!" _She thought in slight desperation. Her nervousness multiplied even more when she recalled that she was supposed to meet the Decimo. She felt really close to hyperventilating when the man stopped in front of a pair of double doors that made her bedroom's doors look like child's play. The man knocked on the door and received a muffled "You may enter." The man motioned her to wait outside and walked into the office before closing the door behind him. She waited a few moments anxiously before the man came back and led her into the office.

This office was the largest one she had ever seen in her life. The office was the size of a small event hall with a tall roof. The two walls to her left and right was covered by multiple book shelves that hid any traces of the bare wall. The wall behind her that held the double doors had a few decorations that resembled types of weather, and was painted as dark, yet soft shade of orange. The wall that was behind the desk that was perfectly proportioned to the room, consisted mostly of a huge window that over looked the gardens of the mansion. The wall that wasn't window, was painted the same as its parallel wall. The middle of the office that wasn't taken up by the desk was an arrangements of several couches and chairs on a wood floor that perfectly matched the wall color. The office was illuminated by a very big and elegant chandelier that hung from the same orange roof.

They made it to the front of the desk and sat down on of the chairs that was positioned in front of the desk. The chair whose back was faced to her turned around. "I'm glad you're awake. Are you feeling okay?" She recognized the voice and squeaked before she fainted when she saw her friend behind the chair.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Till the next one!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Story Title:** The Choice

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** As middle school comes to an end, Tsuna and his family have to make a decision that would change their lives.

**Paring:** 27OC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR D:

**A/N: Hello my chickadees. Sorry it took a while to get this chapter out. School is starting in two weeks here where I live so my family is planning our last summer trip, doing school shopping, and registering for school so my computer is occupied by my momma bear to plan stuff. Now onward! To the chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

**Still in Tsuna's office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Tsuna slightly panicked when he saw his friend faint and almost fall off the chair she was on. He was relieved when Natsu, who walked out from behind his desk, caught her when he walked to investigate the new visitor. Tsuna got up from his chair and picked up Nerina's limp form from Natsu's back and set her on one of the couches in his office. He was barely able to sit back down on his chair before Reborn and his guardians entered his office.

"So… how did she EXTREMELY take it?" asked Ryohei.

Tsuna gestured to the couch Nerina was currently laying on and his guardians looked in the direction he was gesturing to. His guardians saw her unconscious form on the couch and had mixed expressions. Mukuro had a look of satisfaction on his face, Chrome looked at Mukuro with slight exasperation, Yamamoto and Gokudera had slight grimaces on his face, and Hibari and Reborn"s faces, as usual, didn't show much emotion. Tsuna was confused when he saw his guardians face until he heard their quiet conversation.

"Kufufufu pay up." Mukuro said as he gestured his hands too his rain and storm guardians. He watched as his two guardians slapped some bills on Mukuro's hand and comment "Damn, I thought she was just going to be speechless."

"Really guys." Tsuna said to his guardians with a deadpan face.

His guardians and Reborn took their usual places in his office. Reborn sat on one of chairs in front of his desk and Hibari stood against one of the walls away from the rest of his guardians who were sitting on the couches in the center of the office. They all had a light conversation with each other for a few minutes before they heard Nerina beginning to stir on the couch she was on.

"What happened?" they heard her groan.

"You fainted." Reborn said bluntly.

She looked around the room with wide eyes. She observed the scene for a few moments before commenting. "What's going on?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Tsuna said to her softly, trying not to make her more alarmed then she already was and faint again.

She thought about it for a minute. "I was walking to my second job when the Ciro famiglia approached me. After that I remember waking up in- Oh my god! You're the Vongola Decimo!" She shouted in surprise, recalling what happened a few minutes before. She looked at Tsuna with wide eyes before looking at his guardians. "So you guys are his… closest subordinates?" They all nodded at her.

"The term we use is Guardians. They are directly under our don and help protect him and run the famiglia." Reborn informed her.

She looked at Reborn. "What position are you?"

"I'm the world's greatest hit man and Tsuna's tutor."

She studied Tsuna for a few seconds before smiling at him. "I guess that explains our treatment at the hotel." She commented referring to the complimentary stuff and overly polite treatment they received while at the hotel.

"You're taking this rather well." Reborn commented.

"Well… I know you guys mean no harm to me. Plus, when you make friends you wouldn't want them to know you're a mafia boss right away. They would try and take advantage of your connections." She said thoughtfully. "What am I doing here anyways?" she asked.

"In order for us to save you from the Ciro we had to induct you to our famiglia." Tsuna told her. "I'm sorry you didn't have a choice." He said guiltily.

"It's okay I'm glad to help friend, although I am going to need training."

"When you were in school you specialized in business management right?" Reborn asked her.

"Yes, I also specialized in music. I couldn't choose between the two."

"I have the perfect job for you then. You can begin training for your job tomorrow, and after you get settled into your job we can begin physically training you. Have you received any training before?"

"Only two weeks in self-defense and knife, after that I couldn't afford it anymore."

"Good I will begin to train you tomorrow." Reborn said as he got up to leave the room.

"Wait you're going to train her!" Tsuna exclaimed, recalling his own tort-training.

"Yes, got a problem with that Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna shook his head at the tone Reborn used.

When Reborn left Tsuna and his guardians looked at her and gave her looks of pity. They all have received some of his "training" and still has nightmares about it, especially Tsuna since he still receives it. "What?" she asked them.

**Time Skip to the Beginning of December~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Damn it Mukuro! Why on earth would you mentally traumatize half of the mafia famiglia we're trying to negotiate with?!" Nerina scolded him over the phone.

"They said my hair looked like a pineapple." He replied with an irritated tone.

"…"

"…"

"I swear it's like you and Hibari are having a competition on who can cause the most damage. Tsuna is going to be pissed when he finds out."

"Kufufufu that's why I called you. He's less angry when you tell him."

"Is that why you all call me when you destroy stuff?"

"Kufufufu looks like my ride is here. I'll be back by tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah." She sighed as she hanged up the phone. She rubbed her temples before looking towards Tsuna's desk.

In the past two and a half months she has been training to be his secretary. Her training from Reborn consists of schooling (like everyone else but she's behind), management, learning various languages, and by next week with a long Jumonji Yari. After getting physically in shape enough, Reborn said they would begin awakening her flames. Since she began her training to be a part of Vongola, her friendship with Tsuna and his friends have grown. For the first time since her parent's death, she actually felt at home and happy. She was no longer stressed or threatened (outside of training), and was enjoying spending all day with her friends whom were quickly becoming family. She never felt more content in her life.

She was currently sitting in her desk that was positioned to the left of Tsuna's facing one of the book-shelved walls. She threw the small bouncing ball she uses to get his attention when he gets too immersed in his paperwork. The ball hit his arm and rolled on the floor. He looked up from his paper work and smiled at her. "Mukuro is coming back tomorrow." His smile turned into a frown.

"He's early, did something happen?"

"He mentally traumatized half the famiglia for saying his head looked like a pineapple." She told him.

Tsuna sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "What am I going to do with him?"

Nerina smiled lightly at Tsuna. She looked back to her work and found a small sticky note beneath some papers. She quickly scanned the note before remembering the message. She looked back at Tsuna who was still thinking about the damage control he has to do. "Oh yeah, Tsuna." He looked back at her. "Your mother called and said she wanted to visit with the kids for their winter break. She also said she wanted to bring along Haru and Kyoko." Personally, she was excited. From the stories she's heard from Tsuna and his guardians she's only meet Dino and Enma personally. The rest she's only talked to briefly over the phone when they called. So she was excited to meet more of his close friends.

"Is anything major planned during then?" she checked his calendar.

"No, just a meeting with Dino and Enma."

"Okay I'll call her later." She nodded. "Are you almost done?" he asked her.

"Yeah, just a few more sheets of paper work and I'll be done. You?"

"Same, maybe we can eat dinner with everyone today." He commented.

Usually when they don't finish their paperwork in time, they would have to eat in the office to finish it in time. They went back to work, and after a few minutes she felt something nudging her leg. She looked down and saw Natsu trying to give her back her bouncing ball. She smiled and pet his head as a thank you and grabbed the ball from his mouth then continued her work.

**Three weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Nerina sighed in content as she walked out of the training room after her training session with Reborn. She was slowly getting accustomed to the soreness that she always felt after her training. She was currently drying her wet hair (she showered) and walked in the direction of the kitchen for lunch. She opened the door to the kitchen bumped into someone. She looked down and saw small boy who looked around the age of six with an afro and a cow printed shirt with horns. The small boy looked up at her and ask rather rudely "Who are you?"

She was about to answer when she heard a little girl's voice. "Lambo don't be rude!" She looked up slightly to see a little girl with a braid in a Chinese styled outfit next to a ten year old blond boy. She bent down to be leveled with the children.

"Hello. I'm Nerina. Who are you?" she said in a kind voice.

"I'm Fuuta, that's I-Pin and Lambo." The older kid told her pointing to the other kids when saying their names.

"Nice to meet you. Are you guys looking for Tsuna?" She asked them. The kids perked up a little when she mentioned Tsuna.

"Yes, do you know where he is? We got lost." She looked at the time on her cell phone (which she got when she started living here).

"Yes, I can take you to him if you want."

"Thank you." She smiled at the children and started to lead them down the hall.

"So where's the others." She asked them.

"Tsuna's dad took them somewhere and we got lost." Fuuta told her.

She looked back at the younger kids and saw then getting side tracked from the various decorations in the hall. She paused and waited for them to catch up. When they caught up to her and Fuuta she picked up the younger kids and carried them while she walked. The kids didn't show or voice any complaints and let her carry her, already used to being carried round by the girls. She made small talk with the children while she led them Tsuna's office. When they arrived at the office she knocked on the doors and was called in. She opened the doors and walked in. "Look who I found." She said as she walked in. When she entered the room she saw all of her friends and two other girls inside the office lounging on the couches and chairs. She set down the two children and let them explore the room.

"Tsuna-nii!" The kids cheered when they saw Tsuna.

She watched as Tsuna greeted the kids. She looked at the two girls. "You must be Kyoko and Haru. Nice to meet you." She greeted them.

"Hello." They both said at the same time.

"Where's Tsuna's mother?" She asked after looking for the older woman.

"She left with my dad to spend some time with him. You can meet her when she gets back." Tsuna told her.

The group continued to spend time catching up with each other. Nerina was happy that she was getting along with the other girls. While she was really good friends with Chrome, she was happy to make other friends. They continued to talk to each other until Reborn came and reminded her and Tsuna that they still had paper work to finish. They agreed to meet up again after dinner to hang out more before they go to bed for the night.

**Omake: Late night conversations.**

**A week after Nerina joins.**

Nerina laid wide awake in her new room, unable to fall asleep despite the late hour. Like it had been with her previous apartment, it would take at least another week in able to feel comfortable enough in her new environment to sleep a full night with dreams. She tossed and turned on her bed a few more times before getting up from bed. She put her robe on (which she found very comfortable) and walked into the hall. When she stepped into the hall she heard the sound of doors opening. She looked down the hall to the doors that led to Tsuna's room and saw them close. She waited until she heard his footsteps came closer.

"Couldn't sleep too?" She asked Tsuna.

"Yeah." He replied.

"I was going to go make some hot tea in the kitchen. Would you like some too?" she asked him walking towards the kitchen.

He nodded to her and they walked to the kitchen in silence, trying not to disturb the others as they passed their rooms. When they made it to the kitchen, Nerina started to make the tea while Tsuna sat at the small table in the kitchen. Nernia set the kettle on the fire and joined him on the table.

"So why couldn't you sleep?" Tsuna asked her.

"Still adjusting. It takes me a while to be able to sleep in a new environment. What about you?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes I just can't fall asleep at night. So I take a walk then go to bed."

The kettle went off and Nerina got up to prepare their tea. She set his cup down in front of him and sat down with her own, playing with the tea bag while it soaked in the hot water. "What was it like for you when you first moved here?"

"It wasn't that bad for me. Sure I felt homesick for the first month, but I wanted to come because I wanted to change my life."

"Why?"

"When I lived in Japan I was nicknamed Dame-Tsuna."

"What does that mean? I've heard Reborn call you that sometimes."

"It basically means no-good."

"That's mean."

"Yeah. In Japan I was really clumsy and I didn't do well in school so people started calling me that because I failed at a lot of stuff. So when it came to going on to high school I didn't get accepted, but Nono gave me the opportunity to come here and be properly trained on how to be a boss."

"Your old peers will be shocked when they find out your actually going to be rich and very influential."

"They probably won't know about the mafia."

"Yeah but aren't you technically going to inherit the Vongolia's cover company."

"Oh yeah. But I'm technically not running it, the CEDEF is. I'm glad they are too, I don't want to run a company."

"Yet you want to run the number one mafia famiglia in the world." She teased him.

He looked her straight in the eyes with a serious face. "They have more paper work then we do."

They continued talking to each other well past their finished teas. They only went back up to bed when Nerina fell asleep on the table in the middle of their conversation and Tsuna carried her back to bed. When they left the kitchen Reborn walked out the shadows with a smirk/smile on his face.

**A/N: Till next chapter my chickadees!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Story Title:** The Choice

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** As middle school comes to an end, Tsuna and his family have to make a decision that would change their lives.

**Paring:** 27OC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR D:

**A/N: Hi my chickadees! Sorry for the long wait I have been really busy (school starts tomorrow *LE GASP*) I also decided to start another story so I'm also working on that one. I'm also starting to thoroughly planning out my chapter to try and give ya'll better chapters. Well onward to the next chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

**A few days after~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Nerina was feeling both excited and nervous. Today would be her first joint practice with Tsuna and his guardians. Reborn felt she was now skilled enough to fight with the others and possibly have a chance to awaken her flames. It was decided that she would awaken her flames naturally then force them like they he with Tsuna. She was curious to see what her flame type would be, she hoped it would be the soothing flames of rain, which she personally felt was more like her personality then the other flames. The others felt the same except for the older generation whom felt it was another flame. They never said which one or why, which they reasoned to "making it a surprise".

The joint training would be held in the training room designed as a sort of maze with different environments in certain areas of the maze. This was to test their sense of direction, tracking skills, and adaptation to the different environments. They would be paired in to groups of 2 (with the exception of Hibari for this session) and were paired as Tsuna and Nerina, Yamamoto and Gokudera, Ryohei and Lambo, Mukuro and Chrome, and Hibari by himself. Each pair would be placed in different areas of the maze and are required to make it to the center of the maze. The winner would get a week off from their duties (but not physical training) and the loser would have to do the winners duties. However if you come in contact with another group you have to fight them. The first group to lose a fight are considered the losers.

Due to Tsuna having his intuition, he and Nerina were placed farthest away from the center and was prohibited to fly. Tsuna and Nerina were positioned south of the center, Yamamoto and Gokudera were east, Ryohei and Lambo were west, Mukuro and Chrome were north, and Hibari was positioned north east of the center. The north had an extremely cold environment, the east a jungle, the west a swamp, and south a desert. Each transitioned into their environments as you go further into that specific direction. The center was a green field which held a garden resembling the main garden of the mansion. Due to the size of this training room and conditions within it, it was in a separate training room that was located outside the mansion, unlike the smaller and more personalized training rooms of the main mansion. The others who were not a part of this session, were observing in a comfortable viewing room next to the training room.

**With Tsuna and Nerina~~~~~~~~**

"Lead the way Tsuna." Nerina said with a smile.

Tsuna nodded back and walked slightly in front of her directing them to the center of the maze. Even though some days it was a pain, he was grateful he had his intuition. While they would usually chat while they walked together, they navigated the maze silently, their attention and focus solely on their task. When they got about half way through the maze, they heard a fight occurring nearby. They slowly and quietly approached the fight to see who were fighting. When Nerina saw who was fighting she felt like laughing. Somehow Lambo, Ryohei, Gokudera, and Yamamoto have navigated themselves from their sides to hers and Tsuna's. She already knew Ryohei more or likely ran in a random direction screaming "EXTREME" while carrying Lambo.

Both she and Tsuna looked at each other. "Let's wait till one pair loses and then go after the other." Tsuna whispered. She nodded to him and followed him while he led them to a safer location to hide. While they tried to move to their new hiding place, Nerina saw what looked like a purple bazooka flying in her direction. She tried to move out of the way, but she noticed the incoming bazooka to late and let out a squeak when it hit her. Tsuna looked back when he heard her squeak and was surprised to see the familiar smoke from the bazooka. He also noticed that while this happened, the others had noticed their presence and were now heading their way, weapons readied. When the smoke started to clear, Tsuna felt his intuition scream at him, giving him a sharp pain in his head. It was warning him of something. He looked at his guardians and gave them a stern face. "**Stop." **The immediately stopped their incoming attack when they heard his tone. Even Lambo was silent, knowing Tsuna was dead serious. They looked at the smoke that was almost clear and saw the silhouette of a woman. When the smoke fully cleared they saw the familiar back of Nerina and her long hair.

"Eh why am I here?" She said as they saw her move her head around. She noticed Tsuna's hair from the corner of her eye she turned to them with a smile. When she fully turned to them their eyes bulged in shock. "OH! I remember, this was when I went to the future for the first time."

"Y-y-y-o-ou're." Tsuna stuttered.

She rubbed her belly and gave a soft smile. "Yup. Eight months along."

"Ha-ha congratulations. But you look a little too big for one baby." Yamamoto said.

"I'm having twins." She said.

"That's EXTREMELY great!"

"Who's their father?" Gokudera asked.

She gave them a teasing smile. "My husband."

"Who's your husband?" Tsuna asked.

"That's for you to find out. Well it looks like I get to go back to my nap. Bye bye. Oh and tell Reborn on the next mission." Tsuna felt his heart clench with an unknown emotion (to him). She left with a puff of smoke. After the smoke cleared, a very flustered young Nerina was revealed. "What the hell was that?" she asked breathlessly.

**With Nerina (in the future)~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Nerina opened her eyes when she no longer felt the smoke in the air. When she opened her eyes she noticed she was laying down on a very comfortable bed. She also felt a warm arm wrapped around her body right below her breasts, making her blush. She turned her head and saw an older version of Tsuna. She studied his face and silently appreciated the way he matured. He seemed a little taller, his hair was a little shorter but still untamable, and from what she felt with his arm, more muscular. Her blush deepened when the older Tsuna's eyes opened. He looked at her with a questioning expression before smiling at her with a warm smile. He studied her face for a few moments before caressing her face with his hand that used to be wrapped around her body. She noticed with slight panic that his face was slowly moving closer to hers. She felt her heart hammer in her chest and her face turn an even deeper shade of red. She closed her eyes and felt her body disappear with a puff of smoke. She opened her eyes to see her friends back in the training room, her weapon on the floor. "What the hell was that?" she said to herself.

**After the training session~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The training session ended with Tsuna and Nerina the winner and Yamamoto and Gokudera the loser. Ryohei and Lambo were knocked out after Tsuna and Nerina managed to defeat Gokudera and Yamamoto. After their battle, they easily managed their way through the maze like training room and made it to the center. The others (Chrome, Mukuro, and Hibari) were still fighting each other so it was agreed to end the session now, then wait who knows how long for their fight to end. After their encounter with the future, Tsuna noticed that Nerina was keeping her distance from him and looked away when he turned to her. He didn't know why, but he felt a little hurt by this, but he left it alone, still contemplating what the emotion he felt after her future counterpart mentioned his tutor.

Nerina herself felt a little embarrassed and happy. She can still picture Tsuna's older-self expression when she closed her eyes. She's known for a few weeks that her feelings for her Decimo was growing into something more than a friend and boss, what made her so happy was that now she knew she was going to be in a relationship with him. On their way to the center, she was thinking of how they would get together. With these thoughts on her mind, every time she saw Tsuna look back at her, she would feel embarrassed and look away.

When they all gathered together in the viewing room, Reborn told them that he had a mission for all of them. "This next mission will be for all of you. For the duration of next month, you guys will be taking care of some things in Japan. For the first week, you will be meeting up with Spannar and Shoichi to oversee some of the construction for the underground base being built in Namimori. You have the choice of staying at Tsuna's house, or staying at a hotel located down town. For the next three weeks, you will attend a series of meetings, dinners, and balls with some other Mafioso and yazuka. For that, you will stay in a hotel owned by the Vongola in Tokyo. Hibari for this mission you will make sure that the Foundation is running smoothly and growing. Mukuro and Chrome, you will make sure that our defenses and security aren't slacking. Ryohei you will check up on our medical facilities and continue your lessons in medicine. Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Nerina you will accompany Tsuna on his meetings and events. You guys leave when Nana and the others return home from their stay. More details will be given to you before you leave. Now if you'll excuse me, Nerina's future counterpart verified something for me and I have to collect a debt." He left the room with a smirk on his face.

Nerina looked at Tsuna and the others. "What did my future self look like?" she asked.

The boys coughed and were silent for a few moments. "The same… just really…pregnant."

Her face turned a deep shade of red, redder then when she was in the future with future Tsuna. "What was the future like?"

She contemplated what to say for a moment. "If I was pregnant then… I think I saw who my future husband was." She said silently, looking down at her feet.

"Who was it?" Tsuna asked.

She felt even more embarrassed and nervous, and avoided his gaze. "I'm not going to say until it's the right time." She said and left the room, needing time to compose herself.

They all looked as she left the room and stood in silence for a few moments before leaving themselves. Tsuna left the room with mixed feelings. He needed someone to talk to and help sort out his feelings before they left on their mission.

**A/N: Once again sorry for the wait. My laptop has been jumping from person to person. My sister had summer homework from her AP English class and decided to do some of it last minute, my brother jacks it to watch Netflix on the tv, and my parents to do random stuff when they use it. During the school year I will more than likely update on the weekends. (I have all Duel credit and AP classes so weekdays will be all homework.) So expect the next update on Saturday (or earlier if I don't have homework the first week). Till then my chickadees.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Story Title:** The Choice

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** As middle school comes to an end, Tsuna and his family have to make a decision that would change their lives.

**Paring:** 27OC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR D:

**A/N: Yay! I managed to write earlier than expected. Just know I'm kind (well am) doing this instead of my dual credit English project (eh it's due till Tuesday). But I am learning a lot already. So far were learning how to learn meanings behind all sorts of stuff in literature (for example my favorite is the "It's not just heart disease" chapter). Anyway on another note, I just want to say thank you to you all! I never thought I would get this many followers this soon I'm almost to 50! *squeals* Just know if you have any comments, concerns, or questions about the story please feel free to review! Well enough of this A/N! On to the story!**

**Mission departure day:**

After celebrating New Year's, Tsuna and his familgia boarded the plane with his mother to return to japan for the first time in months. It was decided that they would stay at the hotel, as it would give them better access to various locations in Namimori. During their long plane ride, they were to rest, and look over the schematics for the underground base. When it was decided to follow their TYL counterpart's idea and create a base in Namimori, they decided to make a few adjustments to make it less accessible in the public, and relocate some entrances to make it harder to find.

One of the covers for one of the main entrances was a newly built convenience store in the outskirts of Namimori. This provided a good cover for the entrance as these stores are common in any developed country, and no one was suspicious of the construction. The hidden entrance was to be built when the store was in the interior designing stage of the construction, where there were fewer builders, and leeway in explaining any removal of wall or the addition of anything as it being "better" for the design of the building. The other entrances were scattered across the forest near the town. The convenience store would be the only entrance near and accessible in the public.

The last day of their time in Namimori would be spent overseeing the convenience store construction, and the rest would be seeing the forest entrances and the inside of the actual base with Spanner and Irie. Even though their schedule for their time in Namimori was packed, Nerina was still able to clear the whole first day so they can be reacquainted with their old home. Well that and they agreed to give her a tour of the whole town and tell their stories along with it. She was very excited and glad that Japanese was a part of her lessons.

The last few days for both Tsuna and Nerina have been slightly awkward for both of them. Nerina would occasionally get embarrassed when they would be a little too close together, still remembering her encounter with future Tsuna. Tsuna, after a heart felt and embarrassing conversation with his mother, finally understood what his feelings for Nerina were. This revelation surprised him, as he thought he still liked Kyoko, but he accepted it without a struggle. He was glad he could be himself around her, and not the stuttering mess he used to be around Kyoko. He also realized he no longer felt the same way for Kyoko, and now only saw her as a friend. While he accepted his feelings for her, he still didn't know how to act on them. He still felt insecure on who she marries in the future. He tried not to let this get to him, but he couldn't let it go. On the plane ride, he glanced at her sleeping form next to him, and decided that somehow, he was going to make his move this week and prevent anyone else from doing it before him.

**After their plane ride.**

They soon landed in a private landing site owned by the Vongola. After they landed they boarded their limo. Like the last few hours on the plane, the group spent their time napping, regaining energy for their first day in Namimori. They would arrive in Namimori at around nine in the morning and eat breakfast at Tsuna's house. After they eat breakfast, they would roam the town till they check in at the hotel at noon. After they check in and check the rooms for any bugs, they will continue roaming the town until they return to the hotel at ten and rest for the next day.

After they ate breakfast, they took Nerina to the first place they could think of, Namimori middle school. They walked the memorized path together and were eager to see the old building, some more than others. Right after they entered Namimori, Hibari left the limo and went off on his own to do whatever he wanted to do. Ryohei also left with Kyoko to go home and visit their parents after being gone for so long. After a delicious breakfast at Nana's, Haru and Yamamoto returned to their homes. Mukuro and Chrome also returned to Kokuyo to see how their old home was fairing with them gone. That left Tsuna and Gokudera to give her the grand tour of Namimori.

They soon arrived to the middle school and entered the premises. They weren't worried about the discipline committee as they already received permission from Hibari to enter the school. They walked around the school telling her various stories about what had happened in the area. They soon reached their old classroom and opened the door. They walked in the room and looked around.

"Where were your desks?" Nerina asked.

They gave her the locations of everyone's desk and they continued to tell her stories about things that occurred in the class room. After about 30 minutes, they heard the door the room open. They looked to the door and saw a teacher looking at them with a frown. "What are you kids doing in here? The school is closed"

"We got permission from Hibari." Gokudera informed the teacher, showing her a note that he had in his pocket. The teachers face paled.

"Oh my god! He's back!" The teacher said in dread.

When the faculty and students were informed that the famous Discipline committee head was moving, and out of the country no less, they rejoiced. They would no longer live in fear. Their hopes had soon died down when the rest of the members would be stepping up their act in the absence of their leader. While they were fiercer then they used to, it never compared to when Hibari was present, something the newest students took for granted of. They teacher left the room and practically ran down the hall to warn her co-workers of the prefects return.

Tsuna, Nerina, and Gokudera laughed and decided to explore the town more. They were walking along the sidewalk when a certain building came into view. They passed were going to pass by the high school when a group of kids their age walked out of it and noticed Tsuna. Tsuna groaned when he saw them begin to approach them. They tensed when the group approached them and continued walking.

"Well look who it is, dame-Tsuna." One boy said.

"I bet he failed at where ever he went and came back crying to his mom." Another boy teased him.

They continued to ignore them and it pissed off the boys. "Hey look at this, they got a cute girl with them. Hey cutie why don't you ditch this loser and come with us. We can give you a good time." The third boy tried to grab her when Gokudera grabbed their arm. The boy grew scared when he saw his expression.

"I dare you to try and grab her again." He said menacingly. The yanked his arm back and the group left. Nerina gave him a thankful smile and they continued to walk. Tsuna thanked Gokudera and he heard him mumble under his breath "Idiots, trying to grab tenths woman." He slightly blushed at his comment.

They continued on their way when they passed by Yamamoto's house and decided to eat their. They entered the shop and were greeted by Yamamoto's dad. "Hey! Good to see you guys! Have a seat, your meals will be on the house. Takeshi will be back soon, he's taking a shower. What do you want?" they placed their orders and Tsuyoshi noticed Nerina. "Ah, so you're the new friend huh. Nice to meet you I'm Tsuyoshi, Takeshi's dad."

"Hello I'm Nerina, nice to meet you." She said back.

"I'll be right back with your sushi." He said and went back to cooking sushi.

"He seems really nice." She commented.

"Yeah he is, but don't let that fool you, he's a swordsman like Yamamoto. He taught Yamamoto his sword style and used to be a part of the mafia too until his wife died." Tsuna told Nerina.

They continued talking and was soon joined by Tsuna and the food. Nerina loved the sushi she ordered, it tasted so much better than the other kinds she tried at various restaurants. After they ate they went to the hotel to check in. When they arrived, the others were already there waiting for them to arrive. There was a total of 5 rooms shared amongst them. Tsuna and Hibari had their own room, Yamamoto and Gokudera shared one, Ryohei and Mukuro shared another, and Chrome and Nerina shared the last. The rooms were placed next to and across each other, with Tsuna being placed in a corner room. After they made sure their rooms weren't bugged, they continued Nerina's tour together, with the exception of Hibari.

The rest of the tour went without a hitch and soon returned to the hotel to rest. Nerina really enjoyed their time together and was glad they got at least one day of fun before they had to endure a month of work and meetings.

**The next day. **

They next day Tsuna, Nerina and his guardians left the hotels in their work suits. Today they were checking the various locations of their underground base's entrances. There were entrances located across Japan and they were splitting up to check them all. They were paired off in pares to look at all of the locations in time. Tsuna was with Nerina, Gokudera with Yamamoto, Ryohei with Hibari, and Mukuro with Chrome. Tsuna was meeting with Spanner and Irie and was overseeing the main base in Namimori while the rest were taking the bullet train to see the others across Japan with other lead contractors.

Nerina and Tsuna met up with Spanner and Irie at a local Café near their hotel and soon left to enter the base. So far the base was being built accordingly. The various floors with multiple functions were progressing perfectly and were almost done with the construction. All they had left was the designing to do, which was one of the major reasons he was brought here. Since this base was being built for the tenth generation, it was going to be built for his comfort and not Nono's. They continued to tour the base and were making comments on what type of furniture was going to go in what room and what colors the walls were going to be painted. Due to him not being the best at this kind of stuff, he asked for Nerina's input a lot, something the two geniuses noted.

They finished off the day with two of the floors finished with the 14 that were built. They planned to finish the floors by the end of the week, saving the residence area for last so they could bring the rest of them to personalize their rooms. After they finished their days work at the base, they returned to the hotel and fell asleep right when their heads hit the pillow.

**With Spanner and Irie**

Spanner and Irie were in the base in the finished conference room. They were talking about what they noticed early in the day with Tsuna and Nerina.

"They look close huh." Irie commented.

"Yeah, was she in the future?" Spanner asked trying to see if he recalled her from his future counterpart's memories.

"I'm not sure if she was in that future, I don't remember her being there. We could ask Byakuran, he has more knowledge of that time." Spanner nodded to him and he called Byakuran on the screen. After a few moments of ringing Byakuran answered.

"Hi Shoichi, what's up?" Byakuran answered popping a marshmallow in mouth.

"Do you remember a Nerina from your future memories?" Irie asked.

"Oh, Tsuna finally met her?" Byakuran asked.

"She was there?" Spanner asked.

"Yeah, in that world he meets her a few years from now after meeting her some small town. He loved her and destroyed some small family that was keeping her as a slave. My future counterpart found out about her and killed her when we first started hunting Vongola members. Tsuna was devastated, they were starting a family together." Their eyes widened. "I guess their future selves didn't want them remembering that so they kept it from them. Oh maybe I'll get to meet her during the main alliance meeting in two weeks." He said with a smile. There was shouting in the background. "Gotta go. Bye bye." The screen went black.

The two teenagers went silent, taking in the information they just heard. During their silence they received another call. When they answered it was Reborn. "A-ah. Hello Reborn." Irie stuttered a little.

"Chaos, is something wrong?"

"Actually we just found out about what happened to Nerina's future counterpart when the Vongola and Millefiore were at war." Spanner told him.

"Ah yeah, I made sure that didn't reach Tsuna when we were there." Reborn commented.

"You knew already?" Irie asked.

"Who do you think I am? I was there before the rest and I gathered all I could from their future selves. That was one of the first things they told me. It had a huge impact on Tsuna. That's why I let him continue meeting her when he first met her and got her a job as his secretary. It was something I wanted to do for them, I know how it feels someone you fell in love with. I might look 20 now, but I'm many years older than I appear thanks to the curse."

"Oh."

"Any way, that's one of the reasons why I called you. I need your help with something." Reborn smirked.

**A/N: So that's all for this chapter. I had started this chapter on Thursday but I didn't finish it till today. Anyway, I wanted to include what happened to them in the TYL timeline. In that time line, Tsuna never went to Italy when he did and stayed in Namimori when he went to highschool, because of that they met later and under slightly different circumstances. She was a slave to the Ciro Familgia and she met Tsuna when explored the town when he moved there. They fell in love and stayed in Italy till she died as a result of the war between Millefiore and Vongola, it was then that Tsuna decided to go to the base in Japan and a few months later he started his plan for his past self. Any way till next chapter!**


End file.
